Silas - Easter Special 2013
Page for Silas 2013 Easter Special. Silas Character List Background The first ever Easter Special was announced halfway through series six. One of the shows writers then said, "It will be an explosive two part episode". The creators of the show released a trailer a week before the episodes were shown. The trailer showed a party, then the screen going black as an explosion can be heard. The episodes were shown on March 31st 2013 and April 1st 2013. Both episodes were 1 hour long. Part 1 Olive hosts an Easter party. She meets and welcomes Eva, and her husband, who are soon moving into the building. At the party, The Masked One returns, and threatens Elsie by pushing her against a wall. He knows that she is an easily terrified target, which will warn the others that he has returned once again. Olive is clearly upset that he is back. Dylan tells her again that they must move out, but she refuses, and suggest to everybody else that they all stay at the party and wait for him to return, then all attack him and unmask him. During the episode, several characters leave the party at different times, to make viewers suspect them, or others, as being The Masked One. The characters include Finn, Alexander, Sally, Carmen, Michael, Courtney, Vera, and Lisa who is gone for the whole time despite usually being at parties. Other characters could also have left the party unseen and later returned. Carmen kisses Michael at the party, which he seems to be happy with, possibly as he is also drunk. Vera and Megan, especially Megan, are quite out of control due to taking lots of drugs. Courtney and Stanley are happily together and secretly celebrating their pregnancy. Michael and Carmen go back home, where he has left Jessica and Joshua, and announce that they are engaged. Joshua seems unhappy by the news, but is pushed over the edge in rage when Michael says that Carmen will be his new mummy. Joshua freezes in rage and distress, unable to cope with the insane emotions. Joshua then starts a fire in the apartment, trapping Carmen. Joshua meanwhile runs to get Jessica from the bathroom and they escape from the house. Michael has helped Carmen off of the couch, but falls over onto the other side and is trapped. She runs to the door and tries to open it, but Joshua has locked them in again. She looks at the room and tells Michael that she thinks she can run around the fire and get him, and help him, as he is trapped. Carmen manages to get towards the couch slightly, but there is a second explosion, which results in Carmens head coming off and smacking Michael in the face. He stands up and sees her head next to her lifeless body. Finn rushes into the apartment to save Michael, not noticing Carmen. He manages to save Michael, but is horrified to find Carmen dead, and headless. Before the explosion upstairs, Miranda has been killed downstairs, during the first explosion. She is hit hard against a wall and falls, dying there and then. Megan is about to save Kevin, who is struggling to get up after the first explosion, but she is blown backwards in the second explosion, loses an arm, and dies right away. Part 2 After the explosion, the fires are put out, and many of the residents have to stay in hotels as their apartments are at risk. Olive is convinced that The Masked One has caused the explosion, after her and Elsie saw him crawling out of the apartment with injuries. She remembers seeing him walking in, but the explosion caused her to forget this originally. She is sure that he came back and had started an explosion up the stairs to hurt the people at the party. Elsie tells Olive that she definitely saw him leaving the party as she remembers screaming in terror when she saw him crawling out. Olive is slightly annoyed that she didn't jump on him, shout others, and unmask him, causing Elsie to cry in guilt. Finn visits Michael in the hospital and tells him that his children are still missing, distressing Michael. As he is in hospital he starts to remember the rage and distress that Joshua went through with the news about him and Carmen, and he realises that Joshua must have started the fire and caused the explosion. Vera is absolutely devasted when she is told that Megan is dead. Kevin tries to comfort her, feeling sorry for her and wanting to look after her, showing possible romantic interest feelings for her. When Elsie tries to comfort her, Vera punches her in the face, struggling with the loss of her friend. While in the hospital, a nurse tells Michael that his wife is here. He is still married to Joshuas mum, knows it is her, and says to let her in. When she walks in, Michael greets her as "Sandra", but she says that her name is Sandy and he knows that. It is revealed that she is insane, and Michael took Joshua and refused to tell Sandy where he was. Sandy has been watching them, or stalking them though, as she calls Jessica by her name after saying that Michael had "another babba", and tried to marry the "babbas" mum, but couldn't as Sandy wouldn't let him divorce her. She appears to be concerned about Joshua, and says that she heard about the explosion. She is suprised to find out that Michael knows Joshua started the fire and explosion, and asks what Michaels plan is for him. Michael says that he has no option but to try and send him to a mental hospital and find him help. Sandy supports the decision and leaves. She is seen putting on a brown haired wig as she leaves. Olive argues with Eva, when Eva tells her that The Masked One does not exist. Olive is angered and tells Eva that he has killed innocent people, and her friends, looking at a picture of Jon on the wall. Eva refuses to believe her and Olive throws things at her. Eva throws something back, but misses, and walks out in anger. She says that she never liked Olive much anyway, but Olive shouts back that she did and she will end up needing her. Michael is shocked when Sandy arrives at the hospital, carrying Joshua, having found him. To start with Michael appears glad to see him and sad about having to send him to a hospital. However, Joshua mentiones killing Carmen, which Michael had forgotten. Michael has a flashback to the head hitting him, and rages. Sandy rushes in and grabs Joshua. Michael tries to chase after them, leaving the hospital, but they get away in Sandys car. Sandy gives Michael a thumbs up with a weird smile, and Joshua is evil laughing. Michael returns to a hotel and the police later return Jessica to him, saying that they found her. Jessica tells him that she met her "mummy", and that she told Jessica she'd be back for her soon. She describes her long brown hair, and Michael remembers the wig that Sandy always used to wear during her insane turns. He realises Sandy is making a threat to return and take Jessica from him. Stanley is delighted to hear that Courtney and her baby are fine. They celebrate, and decide that they will call the baby George. Gwen is in hospital and when Faye visits her, she sits on her stumps, revealing Gwen has lost both legs in the explosion. Gwen comes up with a plan to blame Faye for what has happened to her and evil laughs as Faye is taken out by a nurse, for stump sitting.